


The fallen

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death References, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Frank!John, M/M, Sherlock frerard Au, Sherlock!Gerard, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero comes home after the war, being only able to make small talk to his therapist and long lonely walks until a friend introduces him to Gerard Way a clever sleuth which takes Frank to a new world full of scandal, crime and possible friendship between the two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank was drenched in sweat once again after a nightmare that drove him to his medicine cabinet to rummage through until his hands fell upon a cold medicine he shrugged as he choked on the gagging taste. He looked around the empty rundown apartment, his eyes flicked to the one empty twin sized bed. He felt his leg twitch reminding him he needed sleep, he wished the nightmares would go away he could take pills like his therapist suggested each time he brought up his dreams, then again he didn't want to be one of those doped up veterans who talked nonsense about the government. He sighed wishing his pension paid him more so he could afford a better flat. He heard sirens outside his window he walked out his bathroom and collapsed onto the creaky bed only for the leg to give out beneath him. He cursed throwing his pillow and blanket onto the futon in the living room. He fell back into a dreamless rest. Nothing exciting ever happened to Frank Iero he was doomed a lonely life.

()()()()

"How are you getting along?" Frank was staring out the window watching the rain slide down not listening to her.

"Mr. Iero if you don't want to talk, we can try a different method." He heard the drawer pull open beside her and he knew she was once again daring to write out a prescription. He rolled his eyes seeing her shove her pad and pen back in the drawer.

"I'll talk. It's just I have been thinking of moving somewhere better, my bed broke last night and I can't afford a new one." Frank watched her write down on her yellow notebook not glancing at Frank once. "Maybe you should get a roommate." She suggested as she folded her hands resting them on the notepad.

"Me get a roommate? Who could share a room with me?" He chuckled lightly.

"Well Mr.Iero I'm sorry to say this but our time is up. It's best you start keeping a journal or maybe start a blog. So we can keep up on all your adventures." She stood to walk him to the door.

"A blog? Nothing ever happens to me. I just go on walks, play guitar, eat and go to therapy sessions." He added as she ushered him to the elevator.

"You never know Frank. Life always is full of surprises." She said as he steeped into the elevator watching her walk back to her office. He felt his stomach rumble and decided a quick lunch in the park would help.

()()()

"Frank? Is that really you?" Frank felt a hand tap on his shoulder to see a old friend Ray Toro smiling at him.

"Oh hey Ray, I was just eating a.-" He held out a apple to Ray as he shook his head.

"An apple? I doubt that's going to fill you up. Come on we have much to discuss I'll buy you lunch." Ray tapped his feet waiting for Frank to follow him.

"So where are you living these days?" Ray asked.

"It's liveable I guess." Frank didn't want to say how shitty his life truly had been since he was discharged from the war.

"Liveable? That's all?"

Frank looked at his friend noticing his smile grew as they got to the hotdog cart. "I'm not hungry I'll just get a water."

"Suit yourself," Ray ordered himself something to eat while Frank sat at the park bench. He wished he hadn't run into Ray who seemed so happy compared to himself.

"So your home is liveable?" He handed Frank a water bottle before taking a bite of his hot dog. "Ever thought of sharing a flat with someone?"

Frank twisted the label off the water bottle before realising Ray was offering him a new place to live. "I have thought of it. But everything is too expensive and I can't find the right person to share it with."

The two sat in silence before Ray took his hot dog wrapper tossing it into a wastebasket. "I think you should meet someone, he's a old friend of mine." Ray continued. "He's actually not that far from here he's working on a case in the morgue with Molly Hooper."

Frank not knowing what to do followed Ray to his car. After all if this friend was someone Frank needed to meet maybe he could find a new home aside his rundown home.

()()()()

"Ah, Mr. Way are you done?" Molly was holding out her clipboard rubbing her tongue over her lips tasting the strawberry cheap lipstick wishing Gerard would notice her.

"I'm quite sure you're going to need a break soon." Molly commented on on Gerard's progress.

"Molly please stop buzzing around me, it's distracting." He waved a hand at the girl before she ran off.

"Gerard it's the buzzer for the door." She mumbled as she buzzed in two men walked into the room.

Gerard felt eyes on him as he turned see Ray and his newly found friend, his hair dangled in his face the droplets of rain stuck to his sweater Gerard jumped off his barstool to welcome the two men.

"Now Frank this is Gerard Way and Gerard this is Frank I think you should become roommates." Ray clapped his hands in delight.

"Roommates? I barely know the man!" Frank staged whispered at Ray.

"Oh shut it Iero meet me at 221 bakers st later this afternoon, and don't be late." Gerard held out a scrap of paper at Frank before turning on his heel and leaving Frank flabbergasted.

"Another thing he does whatever he wishes." Ray commented.

"I can see that." Frank reread the address until he knew it by heart, he wanted to know more about whoever Gerard was.

()()()()  
"Excuse me miss is-." The woman shot Frank a dirty look after he tried to get directions to where Gerard Way lived. "Yeah fuck you too you old hag." He mumbled under his breath, he reached into his jacket to pull out his cigarettes he thought of grabbing a cab, instead he reached into his empty pocket were he had forgotten his wallet at home. The rain was picking up again he liked his jacket up were it barely reached his ears. He speed walked pass a group of school children he smiled at each and everyone although the teacher shook her head in disapproval seeing Frank's scorpion tattoo peaking out to her he was some lowlife creep, only on the holidays did they pay their half assed respects to veterans. He rounded the corner for a cab to speed pass him and splatter a mud puddle onto him. He was soaked, his clothing, his phone was blinking on and off warning him it was fucked. He couldn't believe how his day was going.

()()()()

He was near or what he hoped was Gerard's address. He smoked almost all of his cigarettes and his body ached from walking so far he could feel his feet start to crack and bleed inside his converse, he shoved his hands into his pockets unable to feel his hands anymore the cold rain and wind provided all the pain. He longed for a hot cup of coffee or tea he was lost in thought when he arrived at a sandwich shop and it seemed unbelievably friendly looking as he peered in he spotted a old woman behind the counter taking orders and a few customers inside. He waved to her, she saw him and smiled warmly before continuing her work. It was the first time someone all day showed him a act of pure kindness. He sat outside on a bench he sighed wondering why he bothered even coming over here, Gerard was unlikely to appear with a warm welcome.

He pictured Gerard arriving seeing Frank and laughing before he told him to go away, or he could possibly be a friend. A voice much like his mother's appeared in his mind he rolled his eyes not wanting to hear her too complain about his life. He reached into his pocket for a pen and a napkin he started doodling. Frank felt his hair dry, it was a relief. He hummed and sang under his breath while he waited.

()()()()

"Frank? Iero?" A voice startled Frank having his pen stab through his napkin. "Have you honestly been waiting in the rain?" Frank saw it belonged to the woman behind the counter she had laugh lines around her mouth her short red hair was becoming grey, she wore a simple light pink dress with a apron tied around her with flour splattering across her apron she smiled warmly, reminding Frank of his own mother before she passed away. "Mr. Way is in the flat above the shop. He's been waiting for you all afternoon." Frank felt idiotic he should of asked where Gerard would be. "Must cost a fortune to live there." Frank said casually before the woman laughed. "Gerard has a good deal he helped solve a case of mine nothing I want to say, but he rents the flat out from me. He's a good boy I'm sure.. You two will get along just fine." She turned on her heal to usher Frank up the stairwell. "My name is Mrs. Hudson." She added as the climbed the stairs. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Frank called over his shoulder as she left him. He knocked on the door before him he could hear someone singing behind the door. He pushed it open a bit to see Gerard painting expressionless as he hummed to a song. Frank observed him his feminine like features around his face, his hips pulled back showed off his soft skin, his black hair hanged in his face he pushed it back each time it became too much.

His hazel eyes became alert seeing Frank standing before him. He quickly sat down his paintbrush and walked to the entry way of the flat. He rested his hands on hips before he spoke.

"What took you do long? Did you sit outside in the rain?" He noted Frank's wet clothing. "Doesn't matter, anyway welcome Frank to my home."

"Thanks?" Frank shrivelled from his soaked clothing.

"You're welcome Iero, why don't you change your clothes we'll catch a cab.."

"For what, I don't have any clothes here."

"I'll loan you some, and for dinner of course." He left Frank as he rambled on more while Frank listened in awe,

"Don't fucking take too long, I'm starving." He heard Gerard.

Dinner, he could possibly get to know Gerard more and feel better about himself over a few drinks. He dragged his feet through out Gerard's home he felt dragged and tired, he needed to smile and learn more about Gerard he needed to make sure he want a sociopath or a killer before he moved in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomato soup? Really that's so plain wouldn't you rather have-". The waiter was smiling brightly at the two offering a rangecof platters and choices. Gerard was over going the menu still after Frank ordered the cheapest thing he could afford on the menu, the clothing he bothered from Gerard hung off him, as he looked at Gerard during the cab ride here he looked at least five years older than him he hides it well with concealer, they made small talk about the weather not really chatting. Frank felt that it wasn't going to work a friendship but he could hope. "Frank, are going to eat your soup or state onto space?" Frank jerked himself out of his thoughts seeing Gerard's order was no where in sight. He cautiously blew on the soup before he felt his insides warm up after being drenched in the rain, he wanted to pick up the bowl to drink out of it instead he held back taking awkward sips as Gerard watched him.

"Where is your food?" He said after the uncomfortable silence in the loud restaurant. Gerard's eyes rolled as he replied, "there's nothing that appeals to me after seeing the waiter's nails caked in some sort of brown residue and I'm afraid it wasn't chocolate, he smiled too much, desperate for a tip his right hand he kept rubbing meaning he's itching for some sort of fix, drugs I assume he doesn't like his job that much I wouldn't either if all I wanted was to get high." He took a sip of his water as Frank struggled to keep his mouth from hanging open. He knew Gerard was smart but after that.

"How did you know that?" Frank pushed his soup away placing his elbows on the table.

"It's simple Iero, you just have to see the desperation in their eyes, and I wouldn't dare order anything else unless you'd like a surprise in your meal." Frank looked up to see the waiter was standing over the two tossing the check at them before he shoved violently into Frank's chair. Gerard tossed a ten on the table before gathering his jacket and scarf. Frank followed suit with his borrowed Ramones sweater. He caught a glance at the waiter as the walked towards the exit, the waiter silently mouthed something cruel he couldn't make out. He paused to say what when Gerard gripped onto his arm taking him out into the cold night.

()()()()

"What do you do for a living?" Frank asked he was struggling to keep his arm linked around Gerard, he was freezing Gerard was his main heat source he could feel already a cold was building inside him.

"I'm a consultant for the police department some of Jersey's finest can't solve a simple case without the help of someone far more brilliant." He chuckled at his joke.

"For a consultant you seem full of yourself." Frank tried to laugh with him only he slipped onto a mud puddle once again soaking himself in the process. "For a certain veteran you seem to be a huge klutz, how did you mange the war without blowing yourself up?" Gerard stood over Frank before pulling him up. "For your information I was a doctor, I saved lives!" Frank over dramatic felt the mud inside of his shirt and he could taste it.

"Don't be silly Iero, it's just a joke." Gerard smiled before linking his arm with Frank. Frank huddled closer to him struggling to stop shivering.

"We should get you home, no sense in walking in the rain." He hailed a cab ushering himself and Frank inside. "Thanks, I'll pay you later." Frank stated before Gerard shook his head.

"You are clearly in no state of income, your hair hasn't been properly cut in ages, your clothing that you wore was fading and your shoes are held together by superglue. There is no need to pay me back." He rested against the seat stating out the window.

"Where to?" The cabbie looked at the two men.

"Bakers street." Gerard simply said as the cabbie nodded driving, the faint background music was soothing to Frank, he could feel himself grow tired as each street light flooded on him. He rested his eyes listening to Gerard's humming it relaxed him into a calming sleep.

()()()

"Mr. Iero? Are you alright?" Frank heard a voice but his eyes were still closed. "He's fine just a bit under the weather. He felt a hand shift under him signalling that someone was moving him. "No no Mrs. Hudson I don't need any required help I'm fine." Gerard's voice echoed off the walls.

He felt himself being carried into a warm doorway he barely opener his eyes to see Gerard was indeed back at home, with him. He saw Gerard carrying him into a darken bedroom with a theme setting the walls were plain white the queen sized mattress looked unused he spotted a suitcase and a few other items that looked similar to his own. Had Gerard sent for Frank's things already? He closed his eyes again he slipped back into sleep.

Gerard laid the smaller man onto the bed taking off his shoes and chucking them into a corner. He threw a blanket over Frank sensing he was our for the evening he walked out of the bedroom into the study where he took out his canvas and found his stash of prescription pills a combined white and blue pills shook in the bottle, he took out four he was tired but he wanted to paint his new subject.

He held back his head tossing the pills in with a quick sip of whiskey he cringed feeling the pills slowly go into work. "Happy Gerard, happy." He mumbled stupidly. He switched on the radio finding a rock station that suited him before going to work on his painting. He sang along to David Bowie's heroes as he felt the paint spatter on him. His head felt heavy he wanted to wake up Frank to show him his new portrait instead he sang drunkly to each song.

He felt better in this state of mind nothing could bother him, when he was staring to fall over causing a large bruise to swell on his knee he took his painting supplies shoving them into a closet before he fell onto the sofa he noticed the clock above the fire place read 4:38 am he laughed quietly remembering he was working on a assigned case in the morning it was over a recent rash of sudden suicides without any warning or any reason behind the deaths the police were baffled. He felt himself slip into sleep as he thought of reasons.

()()()()

"Hello good morning." Frank helped himself to a decent shower and made a pot of coffee, it was seven am and the smell of coffee woke up Gerard from his slumber on the sofa. He rubbed his face smudging the carefully placed eyeliner from the night before. Gerard felt as if someone took a heavy bat to his back, everything was so loud to him he nodded simply as he poured a cup of coffee.

"Don't talk to me, I'm not awake yet." He held up the cup spilling some of its scolding contents onto him. "Okay?"

Frank stretched his arms revealing a patch of tattoos peeking out, Gerard's hands ached for a sketch pad so he could draw his sleepy friend. Wait his sleepy friend? Frank was sober and more waste than he was. He pushed the thought from his mind.

"So when do you go to work?" Frank poured in coffee creamer in his own coffee.

"Whenever I feel like it." Gerard nearly snapped he hated mornings more than showering.

"Okay, I'll just." Frank started to get up from the table when Gerard grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a morning person, just sit down. I'll go get cleaned up and we'll go to the station."

Frank smiled noticing Gerard still held his grip on him. "Uh sorry." Gerard's voice high before letting go of Frank."I'll do get cleaned uh see you soon." He carried his coffee with him into the bathroom. Frank shrugged before gathering his own clothing for the day. Gerard was weird and Frank liked that about him he imagined him holding onto Gerard's hand as he kissed him. He smiled fondly T the thought, then stopped hoping Gerard wasn't a mind reader, well if he was....he would of rushed out the bathroom. Frank continued with his image as he waited for Gerard, after all it didn't hurt anyone.

()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard fumbled with locking away the cabinet in his bedroom, he kept all his supplies in. A pain killer bottle slipped to the floor before he could catch it, causing the contents to rattle inside. He listened knowing Frank was in the other room, he quickly threw the bottle into the cabinet before locking the padlock. He quickly slipped on a pair of slacks, throwing over a sweater he debated on a scarf before giving in he grabbed the blue scarf wrapping it around his neck. He opened his bedroom door to see Frank still in the living room only he was reading the newspaper with his eyebrows knitted together in concern. He silently placed on his shoes before entering the living room.

"Find anything interesting?" He suggested as Frank sat the newspaper down.

"Nothing besides the fact, of the rash of suicides. Why would a straight A student with a college internship kill herself? Or the beloved grandfather, it doesn't add up." He rubbed his eyes feeling the coffee wear off. He looked up to see Gerard taking in every word. "Are you actually listening to me?" Frank stated.

"No, not really I was thinking how much longer you would go on with your useless theory." He replied sarcastically hiding the fact he was enjoying Frank's voice. He moved his eyes to the floor staring at the wooden floor.

"Are we going to see the amazing Gerard solve crime?" Frank muttered. With that Gerard jerked on his trenchcoat pulling out his phone he went away typing a message to inspector lestrade followed by a reply he couldn't help but chuckle at the man's attempt to outsmart him. He opened the front door and ushered out without Frank, who was pulling on a sweater himself to follow Gerard out the door. "He doesn't wait, and he is absolutely beautiful. Also he's bit of a asshole." Frank said to himself climbing down the stairs to feeling the stinging pain in his knee. He cursed seeing Gerard hop inside a taxi without him, he was talking into his phone unaware Frank was trailing behind. "Gerard, wait!" He watched helplessly as the taxi pulled away. "Shit." He started to go back in the flat when he remembered he didn't have a key, not yet. He turned on his heel to start walking, noticing a car trailing behind him. He didn't think much of it until it stopped completely beside him. The window rolled down revealing a man inside.

"Excuse me, is it Frank?" The voice said to him. Frank stopped walking, he cocked his head seeing the man adjusting his glasses he was driving a newer looking car that shinned brightly.

"Yes, uh do I know you?" Frank hoped it wasn't some bill collector after him for leaving his old apartment without notice he needed to stop by someday and gather his stuff before the landlord tossed it.

"No, but I believe I know you very well Mr. Iero, will you go around the block with me so you and I can discuss a offer for you." He smiled at Frank silently suggesting he was in no harm.

"Okay, sure." Frank helped himself in feeling the warm heater rush against his face, it felt warm and welcoming. He noticed a Doors album among a few Misfits albums scattering the dashboard.

"You like the misfits?" The man noticed Frank glancing at the albums.

"Yeah. I love a lot of their older stuff." Frank wondered why he even was in the car. For all he knew he was being kidnapped.

"First thing, my name is Mikey I'm the brother of Gerard Way." He extended his arm to shake Frank's, he took it limply.

"How do you know about me?"

"Doesn't matter, that's for me to know I have my source." He was digging inside his messager bag pulling out a checkbox. "Gerard and I haven't got along in years since our parents death, he doesn't agree on most things I suggest, he doesn't handle death well."

"Okay, what do you want with me?" Frank felt uneasy.

"I want you, and I will pay you in a large sum to provide me with information on my brother, I don't understand how he is adjusting to having a actual human being around. He-". Mikey stopped his trail of thought.

"You want me to spy on your brother? For petty cash?"

"It's not spying, I'm just curious what he's up to." Mikey defended himself. "It's a one time offer."

"I'm not doing it."

"Frank, I've seen your bank records you are in a tight spot with money, hardly able to to afford those therapy sessions of yours."

Frank had enough, he could see why Gerard didn't mention he had a brother. He waited until the car stopped seeing it was in close distance of the police department, how did Mikey know?

"Sorry Mikey, I'm not doing your petty errands." He opened the door to get out slamming it with as much force as he could muster.

"We'll be in touch Mr. Iero, you will give in after all no one can stand my brother." Mikey pulled away leaving Frank, who made his way to the department he couldn't wait to tell Gerard his encounter with Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't make many of you happy with my fic and my writing skills suck when I'm writing this half asleep enjoy thanks again

Frank darted up the concrete stairs, nervously he pushed the front glass doors open welcoming a gush of warm air. He sniffled his cold was working it's way through out him. He received a few quick glances from the detectives, inspectors and police officers sitting at the desks answering ringing phones, filling out forms or typing away on a computer. He cocked his head to the right seeing a familiar face handing over a report to a officer.

"Molly?" He called over the room she blinked curiously at Frank before waving him over.

"Hey Frank?" She pushed back a loose strand of her hair. "Er what are you doing here?" Frank glanced pass her with no sight of Gerard. "Oh. You're looking for Gerard, well he's not here he left a bit ago to help with piecing the scene together." She shuffled her remaining papers before nervously adding, "I'm the coroner here, I have to get back you know?"

"Sure, I'll just find out where he's out at and head over there." He felt bad for Molly she waved bye to him as she went around the corner back to the morgue. "See you Molly." He felt his phone in his pocket and started to dial for a cab, he glanced around the station feeling unwelcomed as the stares from everyone were burning the back of his head, he remembered he had no clue were Gerard was so he was stuck until he found the right person to ask. He sat on the bench staring into space.

()()()()

"Sorry can I help you?" Frank jerked into motion a man's voice shook him from his light sleep.

"Oh sorry I was looking for Gerard." He stood up feeling stupid, he fell asleep in a police station he must seemed like he was a fool to the man.

"Gerard? Oh Hell." The man chuckled lightly before introducing himself. "I'm inspector Greg Lestrade, it's a pleasure to meet you mister..?"

"Iero..Frank Iero, I'm a fri-." He stopped himself saying friend he barely knew Gerard to claim he was a friend. "A colleague of his."

"Gerard's I don't know how to describe him, I would say he's a genius but he's self absorbed." He stopped to take a out a visitor's pass for Frank. "Can't have you running around, come on I'll take you to him." He showed Frank a stairwell leading downstairs it became cooler each step. He followed Lestrade into a basement turned into a modern day morgue, the bright ceiling lights blinded Frank for a moment until he adjusted his eyes. There was stainless steel everywhere from the counterspace to the slabs the corpses laid on.

Frank could of swore he saw his breath in the room, he rubbed his arms in a attempt to warm himself. "Gerard are you down here?" Lestrade called out to nearly echoing room.

He walked with Lestrade whom pushed a heavy door open to reveal Gerard with Molly hovering over him she caught sight of Lestrade and Frank. She quickly hid behind a clipboard, she lied to Frank for no reason. Frank wasn't angry, then it hit him.

Molly was unsuccessfully hiding a schoolgirl crush on Gerard. Frank held back a wild roar of laughter.

"Any progress on that?" Lestrade pointed at the microscope Gerard was using.

Gerard looked up before smiling, "These samplings from the body your team found, he was in perfect health his life was going great he just got married over a month ago, now why would he want to kill himself? He's been in the rain his hair was drenched but his clothing was unfit, and under his nails there was skin flakes."

"Skin flakes?" Lestrade asked his voice sounded hopeful.

"Maybe it was someone he was trying to fight off?" Frank added, he felt Gerard glare at him for a moment before he continued.

"I need I need all of you out." Gerard nearly shouted.

Lestrade and Frank left the room as Gerard asked.

"Why did he do that?" Frank asked.

"He needs to think, usually when that happens he comes up with a lead resource or in some cases he actually solves it." Lestrade yawned, it had been a long week all the sudden deaths occurring over and over again puzzled the inspector.

"Is he always like this?" Frank really wanted to know more about Gerard.

Lestrade opened his mouth to speak only for the door to rip open with Gerard smiling ear to ear as if he was a child on Halloween.

"Well, what is it?" Lestarde looked at the grinning man.

"We need the taxi records for the past three weeks all these people who died, all took some sort of public transport. Before they died who do you think they talked to? About their lives or revealing deepest dark secrets to a strangers ear's before they can say here's your tip...they are given something that causes them to stay a bargain or a threat..what why are you still standing there?" Gerard shot Lestrade a crazed look before the inspector bolted up the stairs.

"Now Frank, I need your help." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doing what?" He felt a wave of déjà vu.

"You're going to be a decoy, no worries you will never be in any harm"

Frank looked behind his shoulder to see, Gerard giving him a shy smile. "I'm not going to be in harms way right?"

"No Iero, because I'll be in arm's reach." Frank wanted nothing more than Gerard's gentle tone to soothe him, he wanted to link their hands together. Instead Frank shivered (unsure if it was from being cold or if it was Gerard's presence.

"Frank, you're freezing." Gerard felt his hand which Frank noted how soft Gerard's hands were. "Here take my jacket." Gerard slipped his jacket off, wrapping it around the smaller man.

"Thanks Gerard you-". His words cut off by Gerard pressing a finger against his lips.

"Don't thank me, now come on let's go." Frank undoubtably linked his hand with Gerard. Men hold hands sometimes right? Friends do it they just were friends after all. They climbed the stairs leading up to the department.

"Now Frank will be hailing for a cab and we know it's this driver it has to be. Right?" Lestrade paced back and forth in the his office before the two men.

"If its not Frank will be safely returned to his beginning and you can feel free to fire me." Gerard didn't hide his sarcastic tone.

"I'll do it, if something goes wrong-."

"It won't, don't say something like that." Gerard looked sternly into his eyes.

"Call a cab, wait for it. And the suspect will just turn up?" The inspector sour tone took place.

"Something like that." Gerard looked at his watch noticing or was nearly five.

"It's time, he's making his rounds."

Gerard handed Frank a phone that held a bug inside so he could listen in as Frank was planning to record his conversation with the suspect.

"Now if anything does go bad." Gerard handed Frank a stun gun.

"It's okay Gerard- I." Frank opened his mouth to speak only for Gerard's mouth to rest against his.

Frank let his mind wander he always wanted to be kissed by Gerard, but it was so unsuspected, he felt Gerard kiss him lightly he could taste coffee, mint and what he suspected to be whiskey. He couldn't move his feet from the spot. He took in everything he could from Gerard. He finally felt him pull away breaking for air.

"Gerard? Did you just kiss me?" Frank's voice was heavily thick.

Gerard blinked a few times before he shuffled his feet. "It was an experiment I needed to try."

Frank felt himself reaching for the older man's hand. "Frank, we really need to get going." He could hear Lestrade shouting commands to the two.

"We can discuss it later tonight." He added to Frank taking his hand.

Frank himself almost was walking on air, anything bad could happen to him was no where in sight. He linked his cold hands around Gerard's warm hands before following the inspector and his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt to write something decent will update based loosely off of Sherlock BBC.
> 
> It's on a bloody hiatus until Sherlock is back on sorry!


End file.
